Berubah:(
by Ongol ongol Seongwu
Summary: Sok-sok lu Cuek! Kalo dia nyerah, baru tahu rasa! Tags: Kim Taedong, Kim Donghan, Taedonghan, produce 101, JBJ
1. chapter 1

"Dek, mau sama aku gak pulangnya?" Tanya Taedong saat melihat adek kelas kesayangannya, Kim Donghan, yang baru aja keluar dari kelas.

"G. Mksh"

Taedong mah kuat.

Udah biasa kok:)))))

Malahan setiap hari jawabannya kayak gitu dari Donghan.

"Yakin nih?"

"Y. Udh prg san!!"

Taedong menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya sakit sih, tapi Taedong kuat kok(2)

Sekejam-kejam dan segalak-galaknya seorang Kim Donghan, kalo udah cinta. Taedong bisa apa yakan?

"Yaudah, kalo begitu kakak duluan yah. Hati-hati dijalan" Taedong mengusap surai ungu Donghan lalu akhirnya pergi keparkiran, ninggalin Donghan yang tengah menggerutu.

"Dasar gak peka!!"

Lah yang salah disini siapa sih?:((

Donghan sebenarnya sayang banget pake banget malah sama Taedong. Tapi yah gitu, sikapnya tsundere banget. Setiap kali Taedong ngasih sesuatu sama dia, Donghan sok-sok gak peduli padahal kenyataannya semua hadiah pemberian Taedong dijaga baik-baik sama Donghan.

Bahkan setiap barang ada tulisan "Yg megang, emang gak sayang nyawa:))"

Dan semua sikap Taedong yang perhatian, gampang khwatir, pelindung, penyayang semuanya hanya ditanggapi Donghan dengan cuek padahal dalam hati dia udah berterima kasih banget sama tuhan karena udah ciptain manusia seperti Taedong.

"Kak Taedong!!"

Sebuah suara membuat penglihatan dan pendengaran Donghan seketika menajam. Dia melihat kearah parkiran dan mendapati seorang pria manis yang sekarang lagi disebelah motor Taedong.

"Oh, seobbie ada apa kemari?"

 _"LAH?!! SEOBBIE?!! SIAPA SIH ITU?!! SOK IMUT BANGET!! BAHKAN TAEDONG AJA CUMAN MANGGIL GUA DONGHAN_ Batin Donghan emosi sampai keubun-ubun terujung.

"Kak, aku mau numpang boleh gak?" Ucap orang yang bernama Seobbie tersebut sambil meluk lengan Taedong manja sedangkan Taedong sendiri ngusap surai hitamnya lembut.

Idiuh

Seharusnya cuman Donghan yang boleh ngelakuin itu sama Taedong.

Tapi apalah daya Donghan yang sok-sok gak peduli ini:")

Taedong terkekeh "Boleh. Naik aja"

Seketika pria manis itu langsung tersenyum cerah. Dia naik kejok belakang motor dan megang pinggang Taedong erat. Wajahnya yang cantik ditaruh dibahu Taedong sambil manyum-manyum sok imut. Tanpa tahu kalo setan-setan Donghan udah pengen keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Udah?"

"Iya kak!!"

"Berangkat!!"

Motor Taedong pun melaju meninggalakn sekolah bersama pemuda manis bernama Seobbie tersebut.

Donghan? Jangan tanya, ia sekarang tengah berjalan kehalte bus sambil mengumpat satu persatu hewan yang berada dikebun binatang dan diawali dengan kalimat "Taedong" sebagai pelengkap.

 ** _~Taedonghan~_**

"Kok dia gak ngechat sih?" Gumam Donghan kesel waktu ngelihat kontak Taedong yang gak ngirim dia chat atau pesan sama sekali.

Tumben banget sih, biasanya Taedong suka nyampah.

Kok sedih yah?:(

Donghan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka instagram tapi baru saja ia akan menstalk akun Taedong, ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh...

 ** _Taedong_Kim post a photo_**

 ** _[Pict]_**

 ** _Jalan-jalan with dedek kesayangan @AhnSeobbie_Jin_**

 ** _23.675 like_**

 ** _679 comment_**

 ** _AlpacaYoung_** : Udah nyerah yah sama Donghan?

 ** _SeonhoAnakAyam_** : Ih:(( kakak yang foto bareng sama kak Taedong gemesin banget!! Kayak anak ayam Seonho:((

 ** _Niell_96_** : Sekarang mau yg tipe penurut kayak Seobbie yah?. H3h3h3

 ** _Kongguan_** : Pergi dukun mana? Lain kali aja dong;)

 ** _UngUng_** : Udah nyerah sama singa PMS? Sekarang mau godain anak kelinci?

 ** _Haknyeon_AnakjejuGaul_** : Masih mending kelinci. Dari pada babi:(

 ** _Yes_Taehyung_** : LAH!! SAYA MENDENGAR RETAKAN HATI DARI SEORANG. **_@don9_han_**

 ** _Sanggyu_** : KAN UDAH DIBILANGAN JANGAN SOK TSUNDERE!! NOH AKIBATNYA!! KASIHAN BANGET YAH?!! HAHAHAHA (Emot setan) **_@don9_ham_**

 ** _KokoYongguk_** : Udah koko bilangkan, kalo sikap sok cuek kamu itu dihilangin. Kan jadi begini. Salah siapa coba? **_@don9_han_**

 ** _ParkSeong_Woo_** : Terima jasa puk puk gratis dari ahjussi tampan:) @ ** _don9_han_**

 ** _74K4d4_ken74_** : M0h0n 3Er2434R 1n1 uJ14n. 2emU4 4k4n 1nD4h p4d4 2447 nya:)) **_@don9_han_**

 ** _PonyoSewoon_** : Lo ngetik apa-paan sih **_@74K4d4_Ken74_**? Gak jelas banget, kayak otaknya Seonho.

 ** _SeonhoAnakAyam_** : Lah, kok seonho dibawa-bawa:((( nanti Seonho laporin Aa Dongho baru tahu rasa:((

 ** _OngOng_** : Haha kasihan:( mending lo sama kucingnya daniel aja:( **_@don9_han_**

 ** _Jaehwan_lovePonyo_** : Taedong bi like: Kalo bisa nikahin dua-duanya kenapa tak?. Ya gak? ** _@Tae_dong @AhnSeobbie_Jin @don9_han_**

.

"SIAPA SIH DIA?!"

Lah:((

Donghan emosi banget cuy:(

Dia melempar ponsel bermerek apple digigit setengah tersebut keatas kasur lalu meluk boneka Wolf pemberian Taedong waktu hari valentine lalu.

Donghan marah, sedih sama kecewa banget.

Bukan sama Taedong.

Tapi sama dirinya sendiri.

Dia marah karena dirinya, Taedong menyerah.

Dia sedih karena sikapnya yang sok-sok tak peduli ini.

Dan ia kecewa karena itu membuktikan bahwa begitu buruk dirinya.

Teman-temannya juga gak ada yg ngedukung:(

 ** _~Taedonghan~_**

"Oh tuhan~~ Donghan cinta Taedong, Donghan sayang Taedong, rindu Taedong tapi Taedongnya malah jadian sama yang lain~ jejengjet~~"

Donghan menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Tidak memerdulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang bernyanyi gak jelas.

Dia galau. Dan jika Donghan galau maka kadar kemarahannya agak turun sepersen.

"Donghan punya raga Taedong tapi tidak hatinya!! Taedong tak perlu berbohong bahwa kau menyukai Seobbie. Donghan rela kau dengan seobbie, asalkan kau bahagia--"

"EHHH SELANGKAAN TIKUS BISA DIAM GAK?!!"

Semuanya langsung diam. Donghan kalo marah menakutkan banget. Bahkan anak gajah yang baru keluar dari perut ibunya langsung naik lagi karena suara Donghan.

Donghan kesal tapi rasa kesalnya langsung keganti dengan rasa galau(?) waktu gak sengaja lihat Taedong yang ada lagi diparkiran bersama seorang pria. Taedong kelihatan lembut banget sama tuh orang. Dilihat dari bagaimana Taedong tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya.

Lah kok Donghan sesak gini yah?:((

"Rasa sesak didasar hati~~"

Yg nyanyi emang gak sayang nyawa:((

 ** _~Taedonghan~_**

Donghan melangkahkan kakinya pergi kekantin bersama Taehyun dan Junwoo.

"Jangan galau Han" Ucap Taehyung sambil berjinjit untuk dapat merangkul Donghan.

Junwoo enepuk bahunya. "Iya, positif aja"

Saat berada dikantin, biasanya Taedong udah nunggu dia didepan pintu masuk kantin tapi ternyata Taedong malah asik bercanda bersama kawanan adik-adik kelas yang berada dibawah tingkatan Donghan dan disana juga terdapat seobbie.

Si Seobbie kelihatan akrab banget sama Taedong ngebuat hati Donghan jadi uh... sudahlah:(

"Aku mesan makanan yah. Kalian cari tempat duduk aja" Ucap Taehyun lalu pergi ninggalin Junwoo dan Donghan.

"Makan dimana nih? Rame--"

"KAK TAEDONG!!" Tiba-tiba Junwoo teriak. Anak kelebihan kalsium itu megang tangan Donghan lalu membawanya kemeja yang diduduki Taedong.

"Oh dek Junwoo" Ucap Taedong. "Ada apa?"

Donghan nunduk. Sikap thusendernya seketika ilang cuy.

"Boleh numpang duduk disini gak?"

"Boleh, duduk aja"

Junwoo narik Donghan lalu dudukin pemuda thusender itu disebelah Taedong sengaja mwhehehe.

Donghan ngelirik Taedong. Kok dia di acuhin sih? Biasanya kan Taedong bakal banyak bacot kalo sama dia. Tapi kok... beda yah untuk hari ini?

"Dek Hyungseob, udah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan Taedong ngebuat Dongham langsung terdiam. Dia ngelirik pemuda bernama Hyungseob itu.

Oh!! Dia yang si Seobbie itu!!

Aduh, seketika Donghan jadi merasa gagal.

"O-oh, itu kak, aku belum ada pacar"

Bahasanya aja Aku-kamu:(

"Bagus lah.." Taedong ngelirik Donghan lalu kembali tersenyum pada Hyungseob. "Karena itu bisa ngebuat hati ini move on dari seseorang"

 ** _Jleb:")_**

 ** _TBC?_**

 ** _hm... Fic pertama Taedonghan. Masih agak Yah gitu._**


	2. Chapter 2

Semenjak kejadian pas di kantin, hubungan Taedonh sama Donghan udah mulai meremang, kayak lampu jalan dekat kompleksnya Donghan.

Udah gak ada lagi Taedong yang perhatian, tukang cemburu, banyak bacot, jadi tukang ojek gratis, suka khawatir sama Donghan. Udah gak.

Donghan rindu semua itu.

Iya, serindu itu:(

"Huh..."

Entah sudah keberapa kali Donghan hela nafasnya. Hanya tuhan dan dia yang tahu. Donghan menatap kelas Taedong yang berada dibagian utara. Taedong kelihatan senang banget, ketawa terbahak-bahak sama teman sekelasnya. Donghan juga ikutan ketawa.

Gila emang:(

Biasanya nih, Taedong bakal datang kekelasnya tapi sekarang udah gak:(

Pasti Taedong mikir, dari pada ngurusin macan galak kayak Donghan, kenapa gak bisa ketawa aja sama teman kelas?:(

"Kangen..."

Ih, Donghan kayak anak ABG aja:(

Andaikan sikap tsunderenya ini gak ada, pasti Taedong sama Donghan udah pacaran dari zaman batu.

Ini semua sih salah mamanya?!! Kenapa mamanya? Karena semua sikap tsundere Donghan itu menurun dari sang mama. Coba kalo sikap Donghan kayak papanya, baik, ramah, sopan, pasti udah antri cowok ato cewek yang pengen digebet sama dia.

"Galau mulu. Kejar dong" Cerocoh Junwoo tiba-tiba datang. Pria manis itu dudukin dirinya disebelah Donghan lalu menatap objek yang disadari ditatap si pria Kim.

"Masa uke kejar seme. Gak elit banget"

"Kurangi ego lo. Kayak gua, biar gua uke tapi gua kejar-kejar Sanggyu"

"Itumah namanya cabe"

Junwoo geleng-geleng. "Kalo cabe, lihat yang bening langsung sambet. Kalo gua, emang tulus karena gua mau Sanggyu jadi milik gua. Bukannya orang lain. Emang gak elit sih, tapi kalo udah sayang, mau gimana lagikan?"

Donghan terdiam. Merenungkan ucapan Junwoo. Apakah sudah saatnya Donghan yang ngejar-ngejar Taedong, bukan lagi Taeodng yang ngejar-ngejar dia? Apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meng-chat duluan Taedong? Haruskah?

Ya, mungkin harus.

Sekarang kondisi udah terbalik.

"Cara mau PDKT gimana?"

Junwoo tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk pundak Donghan. "Coba ajak pulang bareng"

 ** _~Taedonghan~_**

Donghan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kepalanya nunduk, menghindari tatapan kakak kelas yang lewat. Ia lagi ada dikoridor kelas 12. Iya, kelas Taedong.

Bukan tanpa alasan sih, Donghan mau ajak Taedong buat pulang bareng. Karena dia mau merjuangin Taedong sekarang.

"Hahaha, kak Taedong lucu ih"

Donghan mendongkak lalu menoleh kesamping. Disana ada Taedong. Gak sendiri, ada Hyungseob yang mukul-mukul punggung Taedong sambil ketawa anggun. Taedong mah ketawa juga.

Donghan dengan cekatan sembunyi disela-sela tanaman. Lalu ngintip Hyungseob yang lagi nunggu Taedong ngambil sesuatu didalam tas.

"Ini buat adek"

Donghan bulatin matanya, Taedong ngasih bunga kesukaan Donghan sama Hyungseob.

ADUHH!! TOLONGIN HATI DONGHAN YANG UDAH KRETEK KRETEK DONG:(

"Aduh kak Taedong. Makasih. Aku suka"

"Udah yuk, jalan. Katanya mau main kerumah"

"Ok deh kak"

Taedong ngacak rambut Hyungseob lalu menggengam tangan yang lebih muda untuk pergi keparkiran, ninggalin Donghan yang udah...Ah sudahlah. Perasaan Donghan sekarang susah ditebak, saking susahnya. Author gak tahu mau bilang apa:(

Akhirnya Donghan menyeret kakinya ninggalin sekolah dengan perasaan sedih. Jadi gini nih perasaan Taedong waktu ngelihat Donghan berduaan sama orang lain. Kok, ada rasa sakit-sakit gitu yah? :(

Donghan pergi ke halte bus. Sambil nunggu bus datang, Donghan ambil ponselnya lalu ngechat Junwoo.

 ** _Don9han_** : _Gagal mau ngajak pulang bareng Taedong:(_

 ** _Jnwo_** : _HAHAHA!! KASIHAN BANGET YAH? MANA MAU TAEDONG PULANG SAMA MACAN. IDIH, MENDING SAMA KELINCI AJA._ _CIUH._

 **Don9han** _block_ **Jnwoo**

Donghan kembali masukkin ponselnya. Baru aja dia mau naik kedalam bus, tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 ** _KwonTiangbin_** : _Yaelah, kok gua diblok sih Han? Itu dibajak sama nih tiang aswu:(_

 ** _KwonTiangbin_** : _Lo gagal? Astaga, dimana Donghan kita yg tsundere ini? Kok jadi kaku kayak kayu? Coba chat Taedong. -Junwoo-_

KwonTiangbin: _GUA YAKIN TAEDONG BLOCK ELU!!! WAHAHAHAHA_

 **Don9han** _block_ **kwonTiangbin**

\--

"Ngechat tidak yah?" Gumam Donghan sambil menatap kontak Taedong. Dia lagi baring-baring manja di atas kasur, sambil di temenin kucing pemberian Daniel yang namanya Taehan. Gabungan dari nama Taedong dan Donghan. EYAHHH!!

Donghan menatap lamat kontak Taedong. Chat tidak yah. Iya aja yah? Tapi harga diri Donghan merasa terinjak-injak:( namun, kalo udah gini, mau gimana lagi:(

"Chat aja deh. Ingat Han!! Lu harus nurunin Ego lu"

 ** _Don9han_**

Hai kak!!

 ** _Tae_dong_**

O. Hi dk.

 _Ini rada-rada nyeleketin BTW_ \- Donghan.

 ** _Don9han_**.

Eh, kak, mau pulang bareng aku gak nanti besok?

 _Yawlah:") akhirnya.. Akhirnya_ \- Donghan

 ** _Tae_Dong_**

G bs. Bsk mau plng sm Hygsb. Kpn-kpn aj. Btw ak of by.

Dan sudah:")

Cuman sampai situ:)

Kuatkan hati hamba mu ini tuhan:)

Donghan tuh gak bisa diginiin, maunya digituin sama Taedong:( Jangan ambigu yah wahai kalian generasi micin:(

Huh, ini susah:(

Tapi Donghan gak boleh menyerah! kata ayahnya jika kita mudah menyerah maka tujuan yang akan digapai tidak bisa terkabulkan. Ingat! Semakin sulit perjuangannya maka semakin besar hasilnya.

SEMANGAT KIM DONGHAN!!

 ** _~Taedonghan~_**

Boleh Donghan narik kata-kata yang kemarin gak? Hehehe:(((((

Iya sih, kita harus berjuang. TAPI KALO SAINGANNYA KAYAK HYUNGSEOB MANA BISA?! IBU-IBU, BAPAK-BAPAK!

Hyungseob itu cantik, imut sedangkan Donghan? Cantik sih tapi galak!

Hyungseob itu ramah, baik, sopan, lucu. Donghan? Hah! Sebelas duabelas kayak kanebo kering.

Hyungseob itu berprestasi. Donghan? Nilai KKM aja dia udah bersyujud.

Huh, mereka berdua itu kayak air dan minyak. Gak bisa bersatu.

Nyerah aja? Atau? Tapi Taedong pernah ngarasain ini semua saat mau deketin Donghan dan pria itu gak nyerah.

Nah Donghan? Bahkan usahnya ini belum apa-apa kalo dibandingkan dengan Taedong.

ARGHHH!! CINTA INI NGEBUAT DONGHAN YANG TSUNDERE MENJADI DONGHAN YANG GALAU HANYA LANTARAN SEONGGOK MANUSIA DEKIL BIN ALAY YANG BERNAMA KIM TAEDONG!

"Ini nih, ngakunya cinta tapi udah nyerah duluan. Dasar payah! Dasar lemah!"

Donghan mendongkak. Disana ada Junwoo, Hyunbin sama Taehyun. Uh, pasti dia akan diceramah lagi.

"Apaan datang kesini? Sana pergi kealam masing-masing! Apalagi si Hyunbin. Sebelum gua cincang lalu jadiin kalian makanan cicak"

"Sabar dong. Eh, lu lihat dibelakang gua gak?"

Donghan noleh kebelakang. Dan detik berikutnya dia menyesal karena ikutin perintah Junwoo. Kenapa? KARENA DISANA ADA HYUNGSEOB YANG LAGI SANDER MANJA SAMA TAEDONG. SI BULUK LAGI SENENG-SENANG AJA, MALAHAN DIA NGERANGKUL HYUNGSEOB!

ASWU!

MATI AJA SANA!

"Mau bertaruh berapa? Pasti Donghan lagi mengumpat" Kata Hyunbin tanpa dosa, yang membuatnya mendapat jitakan gratis dan panas dari Taehyun.

"Mau Taedong gitu terus sama Hyungseob? Berjoang dong! Ayolah, kita bertiga ada kok buat ngedukung lo"

"Bolehlah, tapi imbalan yah kalo kalian udah jadian"

 _Boro-boro jadian, hubungan mereka kita aja udah mulai meremang kayak lampu jalan_ -Donghan galau 2k17

 _ **Hai im back!**_

 _ **Mau curhat blh? Etah, gua akhir2 ini buka Taedonghan moment:)**_

 _ **Mungkin, Fans JBJ baru gak bakal tahu gimana rasanya saat OTP kalian gak bersatu:")**_


End file.
